


Energizer Bunnies

by bluemoondreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Phoenix - Freeform, Shapeshifter, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoondreamer/pseuds/bluemoondreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot-bunnies that just won't quit. I've tried to work with them and develop the stories into something more, but they just won't come to me. I can't get rid of them because apparently I'm an eternal optimist and MAYBE one day I'll get back to the story and words will happen. maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU - Phoenix Shapeshifter

Lane’s chest heaved. Skidding to a stop at the dead end of an alley her eyes flicked side to side for an escape. “Shit.” Other than a rusty fire escape ladder that was three feet out of reach, there was nothing.

Directive Dannison appeared behind Lane. “Hands up, thief!” His weapon aimed in the young girl’s direction.

Lane turned slowly and put her hands in the air, a mess of cloth clutched in her left fist. “Dannison, it’s only a blanket.”

“Directive, if you please, Delaney.” The directive’s face was set in stone, hard eyes stared unblinkingly at Lane. “I’ve caught your four times this month alone, Delaney. You will be coming with me now.” 

Lane knew she had made a mistake lifting the blanket from the market that morning, but it was a desperate necessity – like the sheep’s milk last week – and she really did not have a choice. 

Lane stared down the directive, all but begging him to let her have another chance, to not send her away. A tight panic began to rise in her chest. This feeling had only risen once before, but she recalled the tight feeling in her chest, the sensation of burning itchy skin. The first time… (1) 

“Only my mother called me Delaney,” she gasped, her breath coming in short, thready bursts, the burning in her chest steadily spreading and growing stronger. “You know I just go by Lane. Directive, please. Let me go, I have to get home and – and – Oh!” Lane collapsed to her knees, her arms wrapped around her middle. 

Dannison approached Lane slowly. His sympathetic nature was telling him to help the young thief who was clearly in a bit of pain, but his skeptical directive training was telling him that this was a ploy she was using to get out of trouble. The way Delaney was panting and squirming on the dirty ground was upsetting to the directive, but he knew he had to remain alert and cautious. 

“Delaney are you well?” The directive inched closer and closer, keeping his weapon at the ready. When she did not respond, he reached out a hand to touch her arm. Immediately, contact with her skin felt like touching a heated teakettle just pulled from the stovetop. He hissed and pulled back several feet. Dannison flicked is radio on and tried to connect with headquarters but realized the alley was a dead-zone and backed up to the busier main street to radio for help.

“HQ - Directive Dannison, I have a young girl, high fever, unresponsive. Please send a Med-U to,” he searched for an identifying landmark, “10th street, two alleyways down from the east entrance of the market.” 

“Dannison, Confirm. Med-Unit request for an unresponsive female, high fever. Two blocks south of Market on 10th.” The delayed response from his radio sounded tiny and far away. He stared down the ally – not quite able to make out Lane’s form in the shadows. 

“Correct. I’ll be waiting with her. Tell them to hurry.” Dannison shoved the radio back in his holster but before Dannison could take more than five steps back in the girl’s direction a bright orange light halted his progress. Seeming to come from under her shirt, the light pulsed once then expanded to a glowing sphere, obscuring her entirely from the directive’s sight. One more pulse and the light seemed to explode in every direction. Dannison threw an arm up to cover his eyes even as he turned his head away from the source of heat and brightness. 

When the spots faded from his vision and he was able to see more clearly in the dim space the only evidence remaining of Delaney was a fire scorched blanket and a single feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The first time was when she heard that her mother had died. She was home alone and received a call from the hospital - the pain and panic was too much and she fainted/collapsed. When she woke up, there were scorch marks up the wall, her hand was a mess of blisters and the telephone in her hand had clearly recently been on fire. A trip to the hospital to bandage her hand and see her mother, along with a little paint on the wall and she was able to convince herself that the phone was faulty and had coincidentally shorted out during that devastating phone call.


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory soulmate story with matching soulmate marks.  
> Original characters - hopefully original plot - well used trope.

Soulmates

1/2 population have marks indicating that they have a soulmate somewhere out there with the same mark. Someone who is perfectly matched for them. Majority of marked people are fine with waiting to find their mate whenever it happens. The rest of the population are unmarked and will marry/mate/fall in love with anyone they are attracted to. Marked people want to wait for their true love and they don’t mind waiting.  
The church run government does not approve of the marked people wanting to wait. the country’s population has started to decline because many marked people never find their mate and never marry and never have kids. There are more people dying every year than there are being born.  
A marked person could be considered ‘asexual’ until they’ve met their match. That is to say that they are simply uninterested in romantic or sexual relationships with anyone who does not have their matching mark. Recently the government has created a drug that marked people can take which releases them to the possibility of having a partner that is not their matched soulmate. A few marked people have decided to take the drug and are happy with marring and starting a family with an unmarked person.  
The church run government wants more marked people to settle down and make more babies and so they are attempting to implement a law that says unmatched marked people required to take the drug. (Forced sexuality). The government has conceded that If you happen to find your match while looking for a partner, you can stop taking the drug, but ultimately the government wants to demand all marked people to take the drug and have relationships with anyone they end up attracted to. AND any marriages/families that have formed with the use of the drug are contractually binding (no divorces) even if someone finds their true match after getting married to someone else. 

Characters  
\---A woman who had decided a few years ago that she was tired of waiting for her match, decided that she wanted to take the drug. She found a partner who was a friend of a friend and ended up marrying him. She loves him and wants to continue to grow their family. She’s trying to get pregnant. She randomly finds her mate at the grocery store one day and is immediately drawn to him despite the drugs that are supposed to suppress that soulmate instinct. She is very torn because she wants to be with her mate, but she feels (and is) obligated to stay with her husband. She doesn’t cheat on her husband but the urge to be with her match is very strong. 

\---A young marked man who is protesting the drug. At this time the drug is not mandatory but the character doesn’t support it in any way doesn’t think anyone should be taking it. Soulmates/marked people should be allowed to find their soulmate in their own time and not be pressured to create relationships that are not matched for them. To help soulmates find each other so that they are not forced to take the drug, he has created an underground online database for matching. He has networked with many marked people and sent them to register online by submitting a photo of their mark and entering whatever personal data they feel comfortable with – something to get their soulmate closer to finding them. These marked people then can tell their other marked friends and the process continues. The hope is that everyone will use the website and be able to find their match so that they are not forced to take the drug. 

\---The young man’s older brother. He is also marked and also does not believe that taking the drug is a good idea, but he’s not as much of a protestor as his brother. He believes that he will find his soulmate in due time, and while he doesn’t want to use the website, he does work for/with his brother to spread the message of the database and provide that as an option for the marked people he goes out to find. This man becomes one of the lucky ones and finds his match in the previously mentioned married woman. He quickly realizes how this situation is causing his mate so much grief and angst and so he decides that he loves her so much that he’ll start taking the drug as well to completely block all remaining soulmate bond feelings coming from his side. He obviously upset about this but knows that it’s best for her. (possibilities for their story- - He eventually finds a boyfriend that he is happy spending time with and could see eventually getting married to? the soulmates both end up taking the drug but end up together when her husband dies and his partner leaves? Or do they stay separated and he marries also? Or totally different – the husband develops the same soulmark and they end up in a triad?)

\---A slightly older man who is working against the church/government in a more vigilante way. He is attempting to destroy the shipments of drugs and wants to get into the laboratory where the drug is made. This man is a very special case of marked person because he has two identical marks. He is a totally whole person who has already found his soulmate and has no match in this lifetime. He is the living example of what the rest of the soulmates in the world want to achieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needs some fleshing out, obviously, with more variety of characters (protagonists and antagonists) and an ending, but I'm happy with the possibility of this story. 
> 
> (FYI, soulmate marks are usually an abstract birthmark/freckle looking thing. Maybe it's a freckle on the ankle shaped like a heart. Or an M shaped, or X shaped, or crescent shaped change in skin pigmentation. There are some that are very similar (i.e. two M shapes but one of them has a longer tail at the end) but none are exactly the same except those of soulmates.  
> Yes, there's the possibility of triad soulmates. )


End file.
